dan_vsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Neighbors (episode)
"Don't talk to them! They're evil! Eeeevillll!" – Dan, warning Chris about his new neighbors. "The Neighbors" is the third episode of the second season of [[Dan Vs.|''Dan Vs.]] It is the twenty-fifth episode overall. It premiered on January 28, 2012. Overview Dan fears his new neighbors are cannibals plotting to eat him, so he tries to run them out of town. Summary Trivia * This episode aired roughly one year after the show premiered. *Ironically, at the end of the episode, Dan actually gets a bad neighbor when the nice ones move out. *Dan rudely drops his neighbors pie from the second floor of his apartment... Only to discover he dropped it on his own car. This is what finally sets him off in the episode. *The candy bars that Dan lures Chris with have a resemblance to Hershey's chocolate bars. *Despite wearing the same clothes when he met her, Jennifer doesn't recognize Chris when she sees him prowling at the side of her window. *The box that Dan keeps his cockroaches in is labeled "Cockroaches: Do Not Eat". Revelations and Continuity * According to Jason, Jennifer makes the world's best meat pie. * Jason is a butcher, which helps Jennifer make her meat pies. * Dan is seen drinking coffee in Chris' car, where he remarks how he hates coffee. His hate for coffee was first mentioned in "[[The Wolf-Man (episode)|''The Wolf-Man]]". * When Dan opens up his revenge list, "Neighbors", "Beef Hotdogs", "Soft Cheese", "Crossing Guards" and "Kevin the Locksmith" are written in it. * Dan calling Elise to tell her he accidentally shot Chris off the rooftop mirrors "''The Animal Shelter''" when he tried to explain to Elise that he accidentally poisoned Chris. * Jason, much like Dan, has anger issues, yells in the sky and writes down people who anger him in a journal. But he has been working on his issues in therapy, unlike Dan. Features Characters * Dan * Chris * Mr. Mumbles * Jennifer (debut) * Jason (debut) * Elise Locations * Dan's apartment * Sure Shots Firing Range * St. Larry's Hospital Objects * Dan's car * Chris' car * Dan's Revenge List * Ballista (debut) Quotes "Well, good luck living next to Dan and... I really mean that." – Chris, warning Dan's new neighbors. "You are so stupid" – Dan, when Chris says the neighbors are nice. "They insist on saying 'Hello' every single time I see them!" "Well, I hope you've notified the police." (angry and flustered) "I'll notify them that- -missing persons -when your body- -turns up in- -Uh-um-" – Dan and Chris, discussing the new neighbors. "Basketball is for communists." – Dan, when Jason asks if he plays basketball. "Who'd want to eat Dan? He's all gristle." – Elise, in regard to Dan's fear. "You leave me alone! I spent all day rolling around in noxious chemicals so I'd taste terrible!" – Dan, when he sees Jason at his door. Gallery Dan-Vs.-The-Neighbors.jpg the neighbors - dan vs.png Promos * Aside from the Season 2 premiere promo, the first and only promo is a preview for the episode (which shows the first minute of the episode) Uploaded on The Hub's YouTube channel on January 25, 2012. * ''"Saturday at 8pm ET on the season 2 premiere of Dan Vs., A sweet young couple move in next door to Dan, and he immediately suspects they must be cannibals who intend to eat him. He sets out to make their lives asmiserable as possible until they move out." - decription '' Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes